1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of gamma-butyrolactones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,064 discloses the preparation of gamma lactones by heating a 2,2,4-trihalogenoalkanoic ester in the presence of a catalytic amount of a metal halide including zinc chloride, boron trifluoride, antimony pentachloride, stannic chloride, and ferric chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,568 discloses the preparation of butyrolactones by reacting bromoacetic acid and derivatives of the carboxylic group thereof with alpha olefins and with a catalyst. Catalysts which produce free radicals under the reaction conditions and polymerization catalysts are preferred. Catalysts disclosed are peroxides such as cumene hydroperoxide, acetyl peroxide, propionyl peroxide, lauroyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide, benzoyl hydroperoxide and hydrogen peroxide. Other catalysts include perborates, percarbonates, persulfates, tetraethyllead, hydrazines, substituted hydrazines and their salts, and amine oxides such as triethyl amine oxide. Other means for producing free radicals which can be employed include ultraviolet light with or without chemical photosensitizers.